Surveillance cameras are often positioned along roads to monitor traffic on the road. The cameras may serve the purpose of deterring or detecting traffic violations or criminal activity along the road. The cameras may detect road conditions or traffic conditions that require attention from appropriate government, road maintenance, or law enforcement authorities. Images that are acquired by the cameras may be monitored by human observers, may be subjected to automatic analysis by an computer or processor, or both.
Placement of a network of cameras along a road may increase visual coverage of the road and increase the likelihood of detecting a problem. For example, cameras of the network may have adjoining, or partially overlapping, fields of view, or may have gaps between the fields of view of neighboring cameras. The gaps may be sufficiently small (e.g., no longer than about 5 meters) such that the road does not significantly change direction between one camera and the next.